Operation Generation Two
by Surnoom
Summary: TRADUCTION ! Histoire originale de The Truth's Lie. La seconde génération de South Park. Quand Michelle emménage dans la ville ces enfants prouveront qu'ils savent autant se mettre dans les ennuis que leurs parents.
1. Michelle

**

D'habitude je suis vraiment pas fan des histoires avec trop de OC's, mais j'aime tellement celle-ci que j'aimerais la faire partager.

Voici les personnages : Ariel Black, Candy Cartman, Alexander and Luna Marsh, Kitty

McKormick, Angel Thorne, Celine Stoley et Isabella DeLorne. Enjoy !

**

Luna et Alexender Marsh s'assirent à table, s'arrêtant le temps de dire merci à leurs pères. "Ca à l'air super bon." Commenta Alex. Kyle Marsh donna à son fils adoptif un sourire chaleureux tandis que Stan s'assaillait.

"Merci." Le silence dura quelques minutes le temps que chacun remplisse son assiette et commence à manger.

"... Candy s'est faite tabasser aujourd'hui." Jeta Luna. Stan s'étouffa dans son verre tandis que Kyle laissa tomber le bol de salade par terre ; Alexender lança à sa soeur un regard assassin. "Quoi ?" se défendit-elle "Elle l'a été."

Stan pris une bouffé d'air et il fallut environ trois secondes à sa 'femme' et à ses enfants avant de réaliser qu'il était en train de rigoler. "Stan !" s'exclama Kyle "C'est sérieux ! Une des amis de Luna s'est faite attaquer !" son côté avocat reprenant le dessus, Kyle se tourna vers sa fille avec un regard concerné. "Tu sais qui a fait ça ? Et pourquoi ?" Luna haussa les épaules et pris une bouchée de son hamburger végétarien.

"A cause des 'tendances xénophobe' de Candy-" Cita distraitement Luna. "On se surpasse parce qu'il il y a une nouvelle !" Kyle se calma, comprenant. L'éducation de Wendy et Cartman mixées ensemble avait cr un petit génie déviant, schizophrène, sexiste (envers les garçons), xénophobe, potelée une semaine, mince la suivante.

"Ouaip," continua-t-elle "La fille est rentrée, genre, étouffée sous ses vestes et a fait un doigt d'honneur au prof !" Stan et Kyle levèrent un sourcil. Maintenant ça sonnait familier.

"Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? ?" demanda Stan.

"Michelle. Elle arrive ici depuis la Californie." Luna esquissa un petit sourire. "Le prof lui a demandé de nous parler d'elle et elle était genre 'En quoi ma vie personnelle vous intéresse ? Vous bossez pour lequel de mes ennemis ?' et après elle est devenue totalement paranoïaque et elle a tenté de tuer le prof."

Stan toussa dans sa serviette, dissimulant un sourire. "Elle a l'air dangereuse."

"Elle l'est." confirma Luna. "Elle a réussi à le faire. Elle a utilisé un marqueur et une agrafeuse. Je vais chez elle demain." Kyle et Stan s'étouffèrent dans leur verres.

"Je croyais que tu avais dit qu'elle était dangereuse !" s'exclama Kyle.

Luna leva les yeux au ciel. "Elle l'est, mais elle nous a invité chez elle. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle sait se battre et a mauvais caractère qu'elle n'est pas quelqu'un de bien, regarde Angel."

Angel Thorne, fille biologique de Damien et Phillip Thorne, était une des personnes les plus adorables que vous puissiez rencontrer... jusqu'à ce que vous la mettiez en rogne et qu'elle vous transforme en ornithorynque. Luna se leva "Bien, si c'est tout je vais me retirer dans mon antre. Bonne nuit, Papa, Pa'... fait de beaux cauchemars, Alex." Elle sourit à ses parents et claqua l'arrière de la tête de son frère pendant qu'elle ramenait son plat à la cuisine et se dirigeait vers sa chambre.

"Et bien," commenta Alex, se penchant pour se resservir. "Ca va être une année intéressante."


	2. Moving

**

POV de Michelle ;

**

Je hisse la boite sur mes épaules et trésaille légèrement. Mince, à quel moment avons nous commencé à avoir autant de bouquins ? Mon père attrape la boite avec une seule main et lève les yeux au ciel. "Fais attention", prévient-il avec cette voix monotone familière, bien que de l'amusement et de la fierté luisent dans ses yeux. Je souris quand il me fait un câlin d'un seul bras, laissant tomber la boite par terre.

"Je t'aime aussi" dis je. Il me fait un petit sourire et nous nous tournons pour observer notre nouvelle maison ; repeinte en bleu clair avec des roses qui s'épanouissent devant, sans doute l'oeuvre de mon autre papa. Et oui, qui que soit la personne en train de lire mon esprit. J'ai deux papas, je m'appelle Michelle Tucker. Je viens juste de déménager de mon adorable, chaleureuse maison de Californie pour ce trou à rat, South Park... Quelle originalité. Mon second papa, (je l'appelle papounet, allez-y, marrez vous si vous l'osez) sort de la maison avec un T-shirt couvert de peinture et un jean usé. Je cours et lui fait un câlin. Il est parti une semaine avant nous pour préparer la maison et s'installer.

"Tu aimes ?" murmure-t-il avec excitation. J'acquiesce. Il n'y a que papounet pour faire éclore des roses et recouvrir à moitié le mur de lierre en sept jours, c'est un don. Il tente de dégager une mèche de cheveux en soufflant dessus et je rigole devant son comportement enfantin, qu'est-ce qu'il m'a manqué. Papa s'approche et l'entraine dans une étreinte, embrassant le sommet de sa tête avant de blottir son visage dans les cheveux blond de papounet. Papa est toujours bien plus heureux avec nous qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre, tout comme papounet et moi.

"C'est si bon de te revoir, Tweek." murmure-t-il. Papounet sourit et se contorsionne pour m'inclure dans l'étreinte. Je crie quand mon papa me soulève et me jette sur ses épaules, nonchalamment.

"Papa, non !" je gémis, retenant un rire de toutes mes forces. "Repose moi !". Je le sens secouer la tête et mon papounet rigole.

"Craig," gronde-t-il, plaisantant seulement à moitié. "Tu vas la faire tomber !" Papa marque un temps d'arrêt, se penche et le jette lui aussi sur ses épaules.

"GAH !" il hurle et s'agrippe à mon papa. Nous sommes tous en train de rire pendant que mon papa rentre dans la maison, faisant semblant d'avoir oublié que nous étions là.

"T'as vraiment des doutes sur ma force ?" taquine-t-il avant de pencher ses épaules. Nous crions entre deux hoquets de rire quand le sol se rapproche dangereusement de nos têtes. Dehors, dans le froid, la boîte gît, oubliée. Je grimace et lui tire la langue. Cette saleté de boite mérite de rester dans le froid, de plus pourquoi devrais-je briser un si joyeux instant pour quelques Harry Potter ? Il nous dépose et je regarde autour de moi. Toujours ces bonnes vieilles affaires, cette bonne vieille table basse et cette fameuse couleur que papounet fais quand il mixe deux teintes de vert ensemble sur les murs. Sur la cheminée se trouve un photo de papa et papounet, papounet assis entre les jambes de papa, me tenant et souriant doucement tandis que les bras forts de papa nous enveloppent tous les deux.

Je souris alors que papounet nous dirige vers la salle à manger, l'odeur du café planant agréablement dans la pièce; Peut être que South Park va pas être si mal. Je trésaille quand un klaxon retentit et que quelqu'un hurle 'Nooon, ! Espèce d'enfoiré il était si jeune et une tarte l'attendait à la maison !" Maintenant que j'y repense... peut être pas.


	3. Shop

"Et ça," expliqua Michelle "c'est notre café" les autres jetèrent un regard circulaire pendant que Michelle poursuivait. "Mon papounet avait son propre magasin quand il était enfant," dit-elle d'un ton important. "C'est plutôt ses parents qui l'avaient, mais même à ce moment là ça s'appelait Tweek bros. Ce qui est assez débile vu qu'ils était père et fils et pas frères." Luna, Candy et Ariel applaudirent tandis qu'elle leur adressait un salut sarcastique.

"Michelle pourrais tu-oh," ils se retournèrent. Un tout petit homme blond avec un doux, convivial sourire s'éclaira à leur vue. "Oh pardonnez moi," s'excusa-t-il, s'avançant. "Je ne savais pas que nous avions de la compagnie." Michelle sourit chaleureusement à cet homme tandis qu'il s'avançait pour leur serrer la main. "C'est mon papounet" expliqua-t-elle "C'est lui dont je vous parlais, ses parents sont les propriétaires de Tweek bros." Luna s'avança, se redressant pour agripper sa main.

Elle pencha la tête. Sa poigne était ferme, chaude et solide bien que ses mains étaient trop maigres, les os glissant contre sa chaire alors que sa peau douce avait l'air bien trop pale pour être en bonne santé. "Luna Marsh" se présenta-t-elle. "Mon premier papa est professeur de science et mon second est avocat. J'aime Guitar Hero, la couleur or et Glee. Oui, j'ai deux papas."

Le blond n'en sembla pas ému. "Tweek Tweak," répondit-il "Je possède le café avec mon mari Craig. J'aime le café, la couleur verte et Bones." Ils se sourirent chaleureusement tandis que les présentation continuaient.

(Hey ! Je m'appelle Ariel Black et j'ai deux papas; j'aime les tacos, la couleur rose et iCarly !)

(Candy Cartman, un seul papa, une maman, rouge est la plus belle couleur qu'il soit et CSI ; New York)

Il décidèrent de s'assoir, Tweek leur tendant un plat de cookies et faisant passer des mugs de chocolat chaud et de café décaféiné. "C'était très sympa de vous rencontrer," dit il, souriant doucement. "Mais il faut que j'aille préparer la maison si on veut vivre dedans dans les prochaines années." Embrassant Michelle sur la joue, il se tourna et disparut par la porte de derrière, chantonnant une douce musique dans sa barbe.

"Il est trooooop sympa" commenta joyeusement Ariel, croquant son cookie. Candy acquiesça en accord et bu à petite gorgées son café, observant calmement la pièce. Luna fronça les sourcils, serrant et desserrant ses poings. Ses mains lui avaient laissé une sensation... dérangeante. Pas dérangeante de façon malsaine, comme son père lui avait expliqué quand elle était petite, plutôt comme la fois où elle avait visité sa grand-mère Sheila à l'hôpital juste avant qu'elle meure, elle avait tenu sa main et ça lui avait fait la même sensation ; trop maigre, trop osseuse et avec la peau aussi pale que la sienne.

Elle secoua sa tête. Son imagination allait surement trop loin encore une fois, pas de quoi s'inquiéter, vraiment pas. Satisfaite, Luna attrapa un autre cookie.


End file.
